


Somnambulism

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fear, M/M, Married Couple, Nightmares, Violence, somnambulism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: After only a few weeks of marriage, William discovers that Grell suffers of somnambulism





	Somnambulism

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm under a constant practice. Let me know what you think, but don't be rude.

One of these perfect nights, the subconscient of William thought in the middle of another dream. Finally a well deserved night of sleep and not precisely alone, feeling someone else's steady breath against his neck.

Holding Grell Sutcliff body against him. Tangled legs and arms around each other.

_A few weeks as a married couple and William felt somewhat safe and even a little excited about what would come the next day. The next weeks, the next months and years._

_Sleep never felt so good before._

But everything suddenly changed. Deeply asleep, William didn't notice Grell's moving, slowly sitting in bed, eyes wide open and a plastered grin on his face.

Slowly turning around, Grell Sutcliff stared at William's sleeping form, smiling wider.

The next thing that happened was like a blur in William's eyes.

Pale hands closed around his neck, trying to suffocate him, waking him up inmediately. He knew that he wouldn't die that easily and that he could only stare at Grell's wide- open eyes and big smile, trying to understand what was going on.

“Grell..." William tried to talk in between ragged breaths. “Grell...  _stop_..."

It wasn't right, Grell always talked about how much he loved him. Something had to be wrong.

His head was pounding hard, bouncing in the pillows as Grell jumped on his lap, pressing his fingers in his neck with an iron grip. William knew how strong Grell was and his instincts told him that he had to defend himself.

Angry bruises painfully pulsed on the skin of his neck. Grell's hand stopped choking him and quickly summoned his scythe, William's eyes widen in surprise.

 _“Don't you love me?"_ Grell suddenly asked, face getting closer and closer to his.  _“Tell me... don't you love me?"_

The furious roar of his scythe under his neck, as much as William tried to stop him.

It wasn't Grell, it couldn't be.

“Grell!... what the hell is wrong with you!?" pushing the scythe as best as he could, William tried to speak. “Stop this! It's just me... William! I'm positively sure that you already know that I love you or we wouldn't be sharing this bed!"

_There was something different in his eyes and the way they were looking at him. Unfocused, much more crazy than usual._

_It had to be a dream. It had to be a nightmare._

“Grell... stop".

 _“Don't you love me!?"_ his scythe was already cutting the skin of his neck, blood drops flewing to his and Grell's face.  _“Because I really do..."_

_It had to be a nightmare. His and Grell's nightmare._

_The worst nightmare of Grell._

_Not being loved or wanted by the only man which opinion mattered._

_Him._

“I... _love you_ " William barely whispered. “I love you..."

These words... he wasn't used to say them often and even Grell noticed.

Suddenly stopping and dropping his heavy scythe with a tud in the floor. Holding the wound in his neck with one of his hands and Grell's hands with the other, taking advantage of his sudden confusion, William whispered:

“I... love you, Grell.  _I really do"._

Realization downed and Grell's eyes quickly returned to their normal spark, blinking fast in confusion.

“Where...  _am I?_ Will? What's going on?"

Eyes widening in terror, hands fighting his and flewing to his mouth to barely muffle a scream.

“Will, your neck! Are you alright, darling!?"

_Somnambulism._

“I am" was his quiet reply, raising a shaky hand to caress the side of his face. “And I just realized that I never say this so often but...  _I love you. I really do_ ".

The redhead smiled for a couple of seconds on his lap, eyes still staring at the wounds in his neck with terror.

It wasn't difficult to understand what was going on.

Grell's entire body was shaking as much as his.

“I... am sorry, Will".

“Go back to sleep". William said, shakily sitting in bed, holding Grell over his lap and kissing his forehead.

_The wound would heal later._

_And hopefully the nightmares and the somnambulism too._

**Author's Note:**

> The sappiest and terrible ending ever, but wasn't sure if I wanted a bit of fluff or something more dark. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think. Was a kind of dream I had, and wanted to share it with all of you.


End file.
